


Big Brother

by Rebekah_Zellers



Series: Tadpole Series [6]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-18
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-14 02:17:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 9,536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16030913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rebekah_Zellers/pseuds/Rebekah_Zellers
Summary: The Adventures of Tadpole and Sissy continue..........  Just how does the little man adapt to having a little sister?





	1. Chapter 1

Tony and Gibbs spent Christmas evening making a list of everything they would need for Shelby. They had managed to get all of the baby furniture out of the storage area and into the spare bedroom. Tony had entertained the thought of another child and often spent time in the bedroom across the hallway from him making plans on what he wanted to do with it.

"How's it going?" Gibbs face lit up as soon as he walked into the room. Tony had placed an order online the previous day and managed to pick it up bright and early before anyone was even out of bed. He loved the day after Christmas sales because that meant the stores opened bright and early and it gave him time to do some shopping while the children and Gibbs slept. Jackson had gone with him while Abby stayed at the house to watch over everyone.

"Hey," Tony was suddenly bashful; he had been so lost in decorating his little girl's room. "Is it too much?"

Gibbs looked around room; the wall was adorned in Winnie the Pooh everything. Abby was busy folding the bedding that was being washed as she cuddled with the baby. "It's perfect," Gibbs eyes filled with tears. "The room is so beautiful."

"I got some awesome stuff for Tad's walls too. I don't see why his room cannot be a Nemo and Batman combination." Tony laughed.

"He's going to love that," Gibbs laughed as he looked over the decals Tony had laid out for Tad's room. "Where is he?"  
"I thought he was with you," Tony started to panic. Running from the room and down the hallway, he stopped just outside his son's bedroom door. "Look," Tony said quietly as he nodded his head towards the room.

"What's he doing?" Gibbs was a bit confused. Looking inside the room, they found that Tad had moved all his toys onto his bed and was making special piles of all his books.

Walking into the bedroom, Tony gently called to his son "What are you doing, buddy?"

"I made rooms," Tad smiled. "Sissy can sleeps right over there so I can potect her. These books I'm gonna reads to her and those books are just for boys."

"Wow," Tony's heart was in his throat. "That is so nice of you. Are you sure you don't want Shelby to have her own room? She's going to wake you up sometimes with her cries."

"I gots to potect her daddy!" Tad was determined that he was going to be there for his baby sister.

"Well," Tony scooped up his little boy and hugged him close. "I think you will do a fabulous job of that. You are the only person I can think of that is just right for the job."

"I want to shows her my room," Tad smiled as he daddy carried him all the way to the living room where Shelby was hanging out in her new swing with Ducky and Celeste now cooing over her.

"Thaddeus!" Celeste jumped up from the couch. "You are looking so handsome today."

"You looks beautiful," Tad put his arms out for his grandma; he adored this woman so much. "Did you see Shelby?"

"I did," Celeste walked over to where the little girl was entertaining Ducky. "We were wondering if you would help us pick out a Christmas present for her? We need presents for Madeline, Benjamin and Noah; I have no idea what to buy!"

"I can helps!" Tad wiggled with excitement. "Hold on!" Wiggling down from his grandma's lap Tad took off running only to stop when he realized he was breaking the rules. "Sorry daddy!"

"You are forgiven, thank you for remembering the rules." Tony praised his son. "He is such a good kid."

Tad soon reappeared with his grandpa's Ipad. "Here you goes," Tad handed the Ipad to Celeste. "Log on."

"How do you know about logging on?" Ducky teased.

"I play games with my dad on disney.com. We have so much fun!" Tad was so dramatic in his gestures. "Grandpa Ducky, do you wants to go to the real store?"

Ducky's heart skipped a beat as his eyes filled with tears. "I would love to go to the store with you Thaddeus."

"Hey Tadpole," Tony called to his son.

"Daaaaaddddd," Tad whined.

"You will always be my Tadpole." Tony giggled at the little boy's exasperation. "Why did you call him Grandpa Ducky?"

"Because I have a grandma 'Lest and my heart saids he is grandpa Ducky." It was just so simple in Tad's mind. "I loves them oh so much."

"Well," Tony pointed to Ducky as the older man wiped the tears from his face. "You made Grandpa Ducky very, very happy."

"What am I?" Abby asked Tad wanting to see what the answer was.

"You is my aunt Abby-tales. I loves you oh so much too." Tad ran to hug his friend. "Aunt Abby-tales, I needs a favor."

"What do you need my prince?" Abby was a bit curious as to what she could possibly do for her little man.

"I needs your help," Tad pulled Abby down the hallway to his room. "Can you helps me gets a bed for my sister?"

"Oh," Abby was not really sure what to do. Thinking about all the things that Santa had left, Abby came up empty on exactly want to do for a bed in Thaddeus' room.

"I have a great idea," Abby winked at Tad. "Why don't we put all your toys back so you don't have to worry about them and I will help you find the best way ever to watch your sister."

"How we do that?" Tad started putting his toys back.

"I think if you give me a few minutes, I can come up with some magic." Abby giggled and walked out of the room; she was going to add Tad's TV to the list of TVs that could monitor different rooms in the house.

"What are you doing?" Tony asked quietly as he watched his son put all this toys back very carefully. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," Tad nodded. "Aunt Abbytales is working a plan."

"Okay," Abby skipped into the room. "What do you think of this?" Turning on the TV that hung on the wall, Abby showed Thaddeus how to push two buttons to make it so he could see his sister's room.

"Whoa!" Tad exclaimed. "That's cool. That teddy bear is bigger than me!"

"You want to go see it?" Tony laughed.

"Yes!" Tad tore off for his sister's room. "This is awesome. I want to show Shelby."

The trio headed for the living room where Gibbs, Jackson, Celeste and Ducky were shopping via the internet while Shelby napped in her swing.

"How old is she, Tony?" Abby questioned.

"She's two months," Tony sighed. "I wish I knew what her first two months of life were like."

"I bet Mrs. Clause kept her close and spoiled her rotten." Abby answered with a great deal of seriouness.

Thaddeus walked over to where his brand new wagon was and started putting pillows in it. "Daddy?" Tad called to his father. "I needs a blanket."

Not sure what Thaddues was up to, Tony helped his son. It soon became apparent what the little boy was up to. "You want to put Shelby in there and take her to her room?"

"Yes, please." Tad giggled; he was so excited that he was shaking. "I wants to show her all the house."

Tony gently placed the baby into the wagon and watched as Thaddeus started to pull it through the living room and down the hallway. Following close behind, Tony was impressed with how gentle his son was with the baby.

Shelby made a cooing sound as they were going down the hallway. Tad stopped pulling the wagon and walked over to the side. "Shelby," Tad leaned over and kissed her forehead. "You are going to loves your room. Are you ready to goes again?"

Once he was sure Shelby was fine, he picked up the handle and started to pull her again. As soon as they got to the bedroom door, he stopped. "Daddy, I require assistance."

"You do?" Tony laughed; there were times that Tad came out with the big words and they were so comical. "Do you need me to turn the wagon so you can get through the door?"

"Yes," Tad giggled.

Tony straightened the wagon out so Tad could pull it through the doorway. He stood back with Gibbs and Jackson and watched as Tad took his time and walked around the room showing Shelby all the things in her room.

"I gots a bear," Tad told his sister. "His name is Tee-nozzo but he's not as big as your bear. I don't knows how you is going to sleep with that bear. I thinks I will take all my moneys and gets you a new one and that one can be for snuggles."

"He's such a rational thinker," Abby commented as she watched from her spot on the floor. "Look how gentle he is with her."

"Daddy," Tad called to his father. "I think she's getting ready to poop again. I gots to go shopping with grandma and grandpa now."

Fleeing the room, Tad got his piggy bank, boots and coat out of his room and went to find his grandparents. "Papa Jack, can you comes shopping too?"

"I think your grandma and grandpa wanted to take you," Jackson wanted to go but he didn't want to upset Celeste or Ducky.

"Don't be silly," Celeste winked at Tad. "I think we should all go!"

"I'll get my coat and let the boys know," Jackson headed towards his room to get his coat and boots. When he came back, he took a deep breath and looked around; it was nice to have a home filled with family. "Do you want me to take the money out of your piggy bank?"

"I gots to take my monies," Tad explained. "I'm going to gets my sister a teddy bear that isn't so bigs."

"That bear in her room is bigger than you!" Jackson teased. "How about we put your money in my wallet so nobody takes it?"

"Okay," Tad handed over his piggy bank. Jackson watched as his son and grandson came down the hallway. Tony was very curious as to what was taking place. As soon as he realized that Tad was emptying his piggy bank to go shopping for Shelby, he grabbed his wallet.

"Let me help you," Tony winked at Jackson. Tony pretended to pull a handful of bills from the bank. "Wow, dude! You saved lots of money. This must be all your allowance, birthday money, like everything."

"It is!" Tad giggled. "I saved lots of dollars. Grandpa said if I saved it I could go shopping and gets something special just for me."

"That will be fun!" Tony watched his son as he straightened out the bills and handed them to Jack. "What are you going to get?"

"I am going to get Sissy a new bear, I thinks I will get hers some slippers too because her feets will get cold. I wants to get her a girl book and maybe a dress because girls wear dresses."

"You aren't going to buy yourself anything?" Tony was so impressed with his baby boy.

"This will be so much fun," Tad giggled as he put on his boots. Handing his daddy his hat, he waited to be helped with his hat and mittens. "I'm very 'cited."

"You be a very good boy," Tony said softly as he kissed his son. "I love you very much."

"Let's go," Ducky chuckled and headed towards the door.

"Here is extra money," Tony shoved some cash in Jackson's hand. "I know yesterday was Christmas but if he sees something that he wants get it too."

"Something tells me the last person the little man is thinking about is himself." Gibbs commented softly. "He's going to grow up to do such great things."

~Up Next ... Shopping Trip~


	2. Chapter 2

Tad sat in his car seat quietly watching all the scenery as they drove from his house to the store. By the time they were pulling in the parking lot, Celeste was a bit concerned by the little boy's quiet demeanor.

"Sweetie?" Celeste called softly. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes ma'am." Tad nodded as he waited for the car to stop so he could undo his seat belt and slide out of his car seat.

"Talk to me," Celeste smiled at the little boy. "What are you thinking about?"

"All the stuffs I need for my sister!" Tad exclaimed like it was the most logical thing in the whole world. "Papa, do I haves enough money for everything?"

"I believe you do," Jackson had no clue what the little boy was going to buy but there was a tidy sum in his piggy bank and Tony had handed him a few hundred dollars just in case. Shaking his head, Jackson smiled fondly. It was nice to not have money worries any more; this was going to be a fun trip for everyone.

"He certainly is one special little boy," Celeste smiled. "Never seen a child that age so lost in thoughtfulness."

"Grandma?" Tad put his arms up for a hug. "What happens when kids go up to adeptions?"

"Oh well they go to a new home where they are really loved just like how Shelby is at your house." Celeste explained. "Why do you ask?"

"Mama said she puts the baby on adeptions tuz it was Sal the doors and he would hurts it." Thaddeus shrugged. "I hope baby gotted a good home."

"Oh my," Celeste said softly as she looked to Ducky and Jackson.

"I bet the baby did," Ducky smiled. "Now, I say we go into the store and shop until we drop."

"You gots it dude!" Tad giggled as he took Ducky's hand to start walking towards the store.

"What should we look for first?" Ducky questioned as they entered the baby department.

"We'll look for a couple cribs, car seats, and a double stroller," Celeste giggled. "We will have all this delivered for when they bring the triplets home. I do hope they get to come home soon; I know the children are anxious to set a routine."

"Yes," Ducky nodded. "They need to gain a little weight first; then they will be home."

"I know," Celeste giggled. "I just want to hold and cuddle babies! I love being a grandma."

"You is the best grandma evers," Tad said loudly as he took Jackson's hand and pulled him towards the little girl's stuff. "Papa!" Tad pointed up at a rack of pink pajamas that had kittens on it. "Can I gets in the cart so I can sees better? I can climb if you hold onto my pants."

"I'll get him," a sales associate smiled as she lifted Tad into the cart. "I remember you! You were here on Christmas Eve with your dad."

"Yes!" Tad giggled and hugged the cashier. "Thanks for the lift. Guess what! I gots a sister and three whole cousins now. My Aunt Breena had a baby in her belly but when it cames out there were three whole babies! She could have 'sploded."

"Wow!" Leighann giggled. "I bet they are so tiny!"

"They gots wrinkles and squishy faces," Tad laughed. "Do you thinks my sister will likes those jammies?"

Leighann pulled the jammies off the rack and pretended to scrutinize the with great detail. "I think that these are the best jammies I have ever seen in my whole life."

Jackson couldn't help but chuckle at how Tad's face lit up at the kind woman's proclamation. "We'll get her some in different sizes; she's going to grow fast."

With three sets of the pink kitties in the cart, they soon moved onto dresses, slippers, bathrobes, pacifiers, hats were soon on the agenda along with a snow suit and little boots. Thaddeus was full of giggles as things were added because he was getting buried as they went.

"What else do we need?" Jackson laughed as he watched the little boy look all around trying to figure out what was next.

"We needs bath stuff!" Tad pointed to the shelf that had the bathtub ring on it and then the shelves with the toys, towels and wash clothes. "I bets daddy forgots about bath stuff."

"You know," Jackson thought for a moment. "I think he did. You are a great big brother. What's next?"

"Books for Sissy," Tad pointed in the direction that he knew the books were; they were his favorite part of the store. In fact, Tony had been in near hysterics at one point during a shopping trip when Tad wandered away and he couldn't find him. The little boy had found the books and picked a few to read while he was waiting for his dad to pick out his items. The only thing he didn't realize that in his attempts to stay out of everyone's way he was out of his father's sight.

The little boy picked out several books for his little sister and gently put them in the cart. There were a few new books that he picked up and looked at but gently placed them back on the shelf; this trip wasn't about getting more books, it was about being a really good big brother.

Seeing the excitement on the little boy's face as he looked at the new books, Jackson managed to sneak them into the cart when Thaddeus was trying to decide which toys to they should buy.

As they rounded the corner, a huge display with the new Lego sets met their eyes. "Whoa!" Tad exclaimed as he stretched to look at the new sets. "It's gots Ninja Turtles!"

"Ninja Turtles?" Jackson was a bit confused.

"You know! Heroes in a half shell! Turtle Power!" Thaddeus sang so that Jackson could try to understand.

"Oh you mean Donatello, Michelangelo, Leonardo and Raphael?" Jack questioned; he did try to keep up on current culture for the sake of his great grandchild.

"You knows them?" Tad's eyes were huge; he couldn't believe that his papa was friends with the Ninja Turtles.

"Would you like that set of blocks?" Jackson queried softly as he avoided the question.

"Some other times," Tad nodded. "We is here for my Shelby."

Ducky and Celeste had been listening from the next aisle and had decided to get the block set and the new Batman one that they had previously decided they were buying for the little boy. They hadn't had a chance to complete all their Christmas shopping and waited until they were able to take inventory of what the little boy received before they made their purchases. Signaling Jackson quietly, Ducky watched at the older man pointed to a third set and placed some money on the shelf for Ducky to take too.

"Papa?" Thaddeus turned to Jackson and waited for the older man to look at him. "I don't wants you to have your own house. I wants you to stay at my daddy's house forever."

Tears filled Jackson's eyes; this little boy was precious beyond words. "How about we make my new house our man cave?" Jackson suggested only to laugh when he saw the look of confusion on the little boy's face.

"What's a man cave?" Tad was more than curious.

"Well," Jackson laughed. "You can come over and we'll watch movies, eat no vegetables and we can burp without saying excuse me!"

"That's cool!" Tad did his little happy dance in the cart. "I can't waits to comes to the man cave."

Leighann was due to go home but she kept watching for Thaddeus so she could say good-bye; she had a crush on the little boy.

"I'll check you out!" Leigh jumped up and down as she saw Jackson and Thaddeus heading to a check out opposite Ducky and Celeste.

The young woman was fabulous with Thaddeus; she praised him on all his purchases and let him help her carefully bag everything. Jackson's heart was filled with pride at how much love this little boy poured into the shopping trip for his baby sister.

Ducky and Celeste waited for their travel companions so they could walk out to the car together. Celeste gently put Thaddeus in his car seat listening to him tell her all about the purchases he made for his baby sister.

"Did you have enough money?" Ducky questioned a bit worried when they had to rearrange items to get the trunk closed.

"Actually," Jackson laughed. "We have a lot left over; this store has great prices and I think Leighann gave us her employee discount. She's got a crush on the baby."

"Mr. Gibbs," Leighann came jogging to the car. "I hope it is okay but I got Thaddeus this." Handing a bag to the older man, Leighann ran around the side of the car so she could kiss the little boy good-bye. "You be good; I think you are going to do great things in this lifetime."

"Would you like to stay in touch with us?" Celeste questioned; she could tell the young woman was taken by the little boy.

"I would love to!" Leigh's eyes filled with tears. "I promise not to bother you guys but if you could email me or something."

"When does your shift end?" Celeste was a great judge of character and there was something about this young woman that spoke to her.

"I'm off now," Leighann smiled. "I worked over a bit so I could see him again. He's such a special little boy."

"Why do you have that boo boo?" Tad pointed to Leighann's arm.

"Oh," the young woman pulled the arm of her tattered coat down. "I fell on the ice and got a boo boo."

"Get in the car," Celeste kissed the woman's head. "You are coming home with me, sweet child."

"I don't understand," Leighann was a bit scared.

"Let's just say, I was you many years ago. I bet your apartment has no furniture." Celeste looked at the young woman.

"I don't have an apartment," Leighann sighed. "I stay at the shelter across the street but I am saving up so I can get an apartment."

"Where are your things?" Celeste questioned.

"I have a duffle bag over there," Leighann pointed to the side of the building where there was a row of dumpsters.

"Go get it," Celeste smiled as she watched the young woman run across the parking lot to get her bag.

"I am proud of you, Mrs. Mallard." Ducky said softly as he kissed his wife's cheek.

"Is she going to comes to my house?" Tad looked so excited.

"She is," Celeste laughed. "Now I need you boys to give me twenty minutes and make some room in the trunk." Heading into the store, Celeste managed to take care of purchasing all the necessities and then some that this young woman would need. Armed with bags of clothings, toiletries and a surprise, the older woman was pleased to find her husband had pulled the car to the curb to wait for her.

"What are they doing?" Celeste questioned as she watched Tad interact with the young woman.

"Tad's telling her all about going fishing and finding Nemo," Ducky explained. "He's already warned her about Abigail and Ziva."

"Of course he has," Celeste laughed. "She's been abused, Donald."

"I know," Ducky nodded. "We're going to make sure that doesn't happen again."

The trip home was full of laughter as Thaddeus entertained his new friend. The little boy had a true gift at knowing when someone needed to be put at ease and when they did he did his very best to make them smile.

"You gets to meet my sister," Tad clapped as they pulled into the driveway. "Her name is Shelby and she is just a baby."

"Oh," Leighann's excitement grew as they started to get out of the car. "I'll take some of those bags to save multiple trips to the car."

"Thank you, dear." Ducky winked as he handed Tad a light bag to carry and Leigh loaded her arms and followed Thaddeus.

"Daddy!" Tad pushed the intercom button. "Please lets me in I have to go potty."

Tony opened the door with a laugh as his little boy dropped the bag inside the door and ran for the bathroom. Looking at the strange but familiar face, Tony gave a puzzled look.

"I'm Leighann," the young woman introduced herself. "I saw you at the store on Christmas Eve. I was the person that helped Tad get the baby doll all ready to give to his new cousin."

"Oh," Tony opened up the door wide. "Come in, Leighann. Do they need help?"

"I can go back out," Leigh put the bags on the floor out of the way. "I think your little boy did a great job shopping; he is so in love with his little sister."

"Anthony," Ducky peeked inside. "Where did young Thaddeus go?"

"He headed for the potty with Gibbs following behind him," Tony laughed. "What's wrong?"

"Nothing at all," Ducky winked. "I will explain in a minute." Ducky brought in the bags that contained Tad's present and walked them straight to Jackson's room so they could be wrapped. "He got so excited over a few toys but didn't want to buy them because this shopping trip was for his little sister."

"Wow," Tony shook his head. "Are you sure that I'm raising that kid?"

"You are doing a remarkable job," Celeste praised. "You should see all the things we ordered for the triplets. We wanted to ease the burden so we purchased the extra cribs, car seats, high chairs, and swings. They are scheduled to be delivered tomorrow and someone is supposed to stay and help us put them all together."

"That is great," Tony laughed. "You are going to make Jimmy cry like a girl."

 

"Leighann?" Tony watched the young woman as she listened to the friendly banter back and forth. "Are you okay?"

 

"Yeah," the young woman nodded. "This is all a little much. An hour ago I was homeless now I am standing in the middle of a palace."

 

"Not a palace," Tony corrected. "However, we have a lot of room and a story as to why. Long story short, I inherited a lot of money when my father and sister died. Thaddeus is my nephew but I adopted him and now he's my son. Gibbs and I were federal agents, he got hurt in the line of duty and subsequently had a stroke. This house, I built because he needed the best possible place with family to recover so he has that now and we are a family."

 

"Wait," Leighann moved to a chair and sat down and looked up at Gibbs walked into the room with Thaddeus. "Which of you are related?"

 

Tony laughed. "Okay, here we go.. Jackson is Gibbs father. I am Thaddeus' uncle turned dad when I adopted him. Ducky and Celeste are married and Shelby is my daughter."

 

"So," Leighann looked around. "Wow."

 

"Ok," Tony grabbed a picture off the piano. "This is our team at NCIS."

 

"Navy cops?" Leighann's face lit up.

 

"Yes," Tony nodded. "Gibbs was my boss. Ducky was our medical examiner. Celeste, we adopted but that is another story."


	3. Chapter 3

"My dad was Navy," Leighann teared up as she spoke. "He died three years ago and left me with my evil step mother. The bruises you see are from her, not an abusive boyfriend."

 

"How old are you sweet child?" Celeste pulled Leighann into a hug.

 

"Sixteen," Leigh smiled at Celeste and Ducky. "Please don't send me back there. I ran away from home three weeks ago; I went to the shelter, got a job and I stayed in school."

 

"How did you manage to accomplish all of that at such a young age?" Ducky sat on the side opposite his wife. "You are so young."

 

"I promised my dad that I would amount to something good," Leigh explained. "I refuse to let him down."

 

"Anthony?" Ducky turned to his friend. "Is there something you can do to help us?"

 

"I will call Vance," Tony said softly. Picking up his phone, Tony placed the phone call and listened intently as Leon gave instructions. "He is going to do what he can to get you awarded temporary custody."

 

"What does that mean?" Leigh's eyes filled with tears.

 

"That means," Tony laughed. "Welcome to the family! You are going to find it a bit overwhelming but then after that you'll find a great deal of love."

 

"Daddy!" Tad came running back into the living room. "I gots so much stuffs to show you."

 

"I heard that you were the best shopper in the whole store!" Tony was so proud of his little boy.

 

"I was?" Tad turned and looked at Leighann. "Was I?"

 

"You sure were!" Leigh laughed. "I have never seen anyone shop like you did! I can't believe all the stuff you got; you have to show your dad."

 

Tad walked over to the bags and studied them carefully then started down the hallway skipping.

 

"Where is he going?" Ducky questioned.

 

"Give him a minute," Gibbs laughed. "The wheels were turning in his head. I have no idea what he had going on in there but I have a feeling it's going to be very interesting once we find out."

 

Tad soon reappeared pulling his wagon. Taking it over to all the bags by the door, he carefully emptied the contents of each bag into his wagon and put the bags in a neat pile. When he was done, he pulled the wagon over to his dad and beamed.

 

"Are you ready to see?" Tad was vibrating with excitement.

 

Gibbs and Tony sat down on the couch and watched carefully as Thaddeus looked over his purchases until he found what he was looking for. Pulling out the dresses, he showed them to his family.

 

"Those are awesome," Tony gave the little boy a fist bump of approval. They went through all the clothes, the bath supplies, the toys and finally the books. "Wow! I can't believe you got all this stuff! You are the best big brother in the whole universe."

 

"How big is a universe?" Tad questioned.

 

"Well," Tony wasn't ready for this question so he tried to come up with something that Tad would understand.

 

"It's bigger than all the buildings in the whole world," Tony ad libbed.

 

"Whoa!" Thaddeus' eyes were huge. "That's so big."

 

"It sure is," Tony laughed.

 

"Daddy?" Tad looked confused for a minute. "Shelby is going to cry in a minute."

 

"How do you know that?" Tony was confused. "She's in her crib." Before Tony could finish his sentence, Shelby's cries filled the air.

 

"Let's go gets her!" Tad started to skip down the hallway. "I wants to give her the bear I found for her."

 

Swooping up his little boy, Tony carried his son down the hallway to the baby's room. "Little baby," Tony called to his daughter. "I brought your big brother to see you."

 

"Hi Shelby," Thaddeus leaned into the crib. "I loves you oh so much. I gots you a bestest friend. Daddy is going to picks you up now so you can feels the love."

 

Wiggling down, Tad waited until Tony picked Shelby up and carried her to the changing table. Thaddeus was such a big helper handing his daddy the diaper wipes, baby powder, diaper cream, and clean diaper. Tony's heart swelled with pride at his little guy. He took each item and used it or pretended to use it so the little boy would know he was doing such a good job.

 

"What should we do now?" Tony questioned; he wanted to see what the little boy thought.

 

"We could puts her on the floor in the big room and I will read her a book." Tad waited for Tony to agree before he tore down the hallway to pick out a book for Shelby.

 

By the time they reached the living room, Tony smiled to see that everyone had pitched in to take the tags off Shelby's new clothing and toys. Gibbs was working on putting things into a laundry basket so that it could be taken to the laundry room.

 

"Doesn't it feel like we do a lot of laundry?" Tony teased.

 

"It's only going to increase with little Missy there." Gibbs laughed.

 

"Daddy?" Thaddeus was all ready with his book. "I can't reads to her way up there."

 

"Oh," Tony laughed. "Allow me to put the princess on the floor for you."

 

Shelby loved her big brother, she watched him with great fascination as he opened the book and started to make up a story from the pictures he could see.

 

Leighann was so caught up in the moment; she didn't even notice when Celeste and Ducky slipped out of the house; they wanted to go get the guest room ready for the young woman and some of the new clothes they had purchased for her washed and ready.

 

"Grandpa?" Tad stopped reading. "Can you helps Leighann?"

 

"What do you want me to help her with?" Gibbs loved his grandson so much ; the little boy was such a loving person.

"Somebody hurted her arm," Tad stood up and walked over to his new friend and gently tugged on her sleeve.

"I told you that I fell," Leighann picked up the little boy and put him on her lap.

"You didn't falls," Tad said softly. "My momma gots boo boos like that too sometimes. Can you helps her grandpa?"

"Well," Gibbs watched the little boy for a minute. "I think we can all help her. What do you say?"

"Really?" Tad hugged Leighann before skipping over to hug his grandpa.

"Baby?" Gibbs put his lips on Tad's forehead. "Do you feel okay?"

"Yes," Tad giggled before he got back down on the floor to play with his sister.

"What's up?" Tony questioned a bit worried.

"He feels warm to me." Gibbs said softly. "It might be nothing but I think we should stick to something light for dinner for him just in case."

"Good idea," Tony nodded. Making his way to the kitchen, Tony pulled some homemade chicken noodle soup from the freezer and started to get dinner ready.

The middle of the night brought them one very sick little boy. It was the fever heated body of his crying little boy that woke Tony from sleep. "Daddy."

"Oh sweet boy," Tony picked up his son and kissed his forehead. "Let's go find the thermometer and see how high your fever is."

"I throwed up in my bed." Tad was sobbing.

"That's okay," Tony soothed his son. "We'll get you some medicine and then I'll get the bed changed."

"Need some help?" Jackson questioned as he turned the lights on low.

"Would you go in the bathroom and get the ear thermometer?" Tony didn't want to move his son now that he was snuggled into his chest.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs whispered as he walked into the room.

"He's really feverish and he said he threw up in his bed." Tony whispered as he gently kissed his boy's head.

"I'll clean up the bed," Gibbs turned and walked from the room.

"Here you go son," Jackson handed Tony the thermometer.

"Daddy," Tad started sobbing. "My tummy hurts."

"I know baby," Tony looked at the thermometer. "102.6"

"Where does it hurt baby boy?" Tony questioned as he moved to put the little boy on the bed. Thaddeus pointed to his lower right side sending Tony into a panic.

"Boss!" Tony yelled for his mentor.

"What's wrong?" Gibbs hurried into the room.

"Appendix," Tony gulped.

"I'll pull the van out," Jackson started for the door.

"I'll get Shelby," Gibbs hurried from the room. Throwing things in a diaper bag including a can of formula and a couple bottles; he met Tony in the living room. "Dad is getting Tee-nozzo and a few clothes."

"This can't be happening," Tony said softly.

"Don't lose it," Gibbs squeezed Tony's neck.

"We're going to make you feel better sweet baby," Tony whispered as carried the little guy.

"My sister needs me," Tad tried to get down.

"Shelby is coming too," Tony reassured. "Grandpa has her."

"I want my sissy!" Tad cried as he tried to get away.

"How about we read her a story while papa drives us to see the doctor?" Tony picked up a book from the living room table.

"You going to change clothes?" Gibbs questioned as he took in Tony's PJs.

"No," Tony shook his head. "Let's go."

Tony gently held his son while Jackson drove them to the closest hospital. As soon as they were inside, everything happened so quickly. Tony was running room to room with is son, listening to doctors and praying to God that his little fella was going to be okay.

"His appendix have burst; we need to operate," the doctor said softly.

Tony walked as far as he was allowed with his son; he was stopped at the surgery doors. As soon as the doors closed, Tony's resolve disintegrated and he fell to his knees sobbing.

"Tony?" Gibbs hurried to his boy's side.

"They took him to surgery," Tony panted. "His appendix burst, Gibbs. My baby is so sick. What happens if the infection is too much? What if he can't fight it?"

Tears welled up in Gibbs eyes as he watched his surrogate son sob out of fear, worry and emotional pain. For Gibbs, the pain was almost all consuming.. his boy was hurting and his grandson was gravely ill.. and he was helpless.


	4. Chapter 4

"Tony," Gibbs placed and supportive hand on his boy's back. "You need to pull it together. Thaddeus and Shelby need you."

"My baby could die," Tony sobbed. "You know what that is like, Gibbs. Don't tell me to pull it together."

"Listen to me," Gibbs turned Tony's face so he was looking at him. "You pull yourself together and come with me. That little boy is counting on you right now; you will be there for that baby."

"Tell me something," Gibbs tried to distract his surrogate son; he needed it to pull himself together. "Why Shelby?"

"What?" Tony was confused. Wiping his face on his shirt, Tony stood and looked at Gibbs. "What do you mean?"

"The name," Gibbs started to walk Tony down the hallway. "Where did the name Shelby come from?"

"My mother," Tony smiled. "She used to talk about how someday I would be a father and she named my children in the story she told."

"Shelby Noelle," Gibbs smiled. "It is a beautiful name; just like her grandma."

Gibbs had managed to get Tony down to the waiting room hoping that being with Shelby would help distract him a bit. However, Tony picked up his baby and paced the floor until he was nearing the point of exhaustion.

"Tony," Gibbs walked over to his younger friend. "Let's put Shelby in the stroller and you sit down for a few minutes. They should be coming out soon to give us news on the little man; you'll need some strength to go sit with him."

"What did I do wrong?" Tony's face was tear stained when he sat down. "How did I not know that he was so sick?"

"You checked his temperature before bed and it was normal," Gibbs said softly. "He wasn't acting sick, Tony. You are not to blame for this; it just happened."

"Leroy is right," Jackson reassured. "You are a fine father."

"Hey," Abby said softly as she entered the waiting room. As soon as she saw Tony's face, she wrapped him into a hug. "He's going to be okay; he's our little Tadpole."

"Doesn't make him immortal," Tony mumbled. "He's not some damn super hero; he's a baby."

"Anthony DiNozzo," Abby scolded her friends. "Positive thoughts only!"

The sound of the door opening sobered Tony up a bit. Expecting the doctor, Tony was shocked to find Rachel, Tim, Ducky, Celeste, Leighann and Palmer walking through the door.

"Heard that our little man needed some positive prayers," Rachel said softly. "He's going to be okay; he's got to be okay. He still owes me a date!"

Tony laughed, the one thing that had not changed in the year that Tad had been with him was the crush he had on Rachel.

"Oh look at her," Rachel cooed. "Tad told me all about his sissy when we skyped this morning. He didn't look sick or complain of anything; I am totally shocked."

"I am too," Palmer pulled Tony into a tight hug.

"I can't believe you are here," Tony sobbed into his best friend's neck. "You have your own family to care for."

"And one beautiful nephew that needs my support and prayers," Jimmy said softly. "Breena and her mom are up with the babies; Abby let me know what was going on with the little guy."

"Thank you for being here," Tony pulled away. "It means the world to me."

"No place else I would be," Palmer pulled Tony into a tight hug. "My nephew is the best thing to happen to us in a long time; he's the miracle we got when things could have gone so wrong in life."

"That he is," Rachel agreed as she picked up Shelby and started to rock her. "I can see why your little brother loves you so much. You are beautiful."

"Family of Thaddeus DiNozzo?" A man in scrubs came through the door to the waiting room.

"That's me, well us." Tony stated as he rushed towards the doctor.

"He's out of surgery," the doctor smiled at the crowd. "He did great; we were able to remove the appendix and clean out the infection. If I had to guess; his appendix burst shortly after he arrived here. He is one very lucky little boy; he must have some angels looking out of him."

"You have no idea," Palmer said softly drawing the doctor's attention. "Sorry, he's very special to all of us."

"Daddy," the doctor watched Tony for a moment. "You can come to recovery with me. Everyone else, I will send a nurse for you to see him for a couple minutes."

"Rachel," Tony turned to his friend. "Can you help them keep an eye on Shelby?"

"I would be honored," Rachel settled into the rocker in the corner with the little girl and a bottle.

Tony's face lit up when he saw his little boy; he was sleeping so soundly with his thumb planted firmly in his mouth; something he had not done in a long time.

"Excuse me," Tony caught a nurse. "He has a teddy bear that is his very best friend; he's going to be upset if it is not with him when he wakes up."

"Oh sweetheart," Nurse Jessica smiled. "I remember Tee-nozzo very well. Is he with your family in the waiting room?"

"Yes," Tony nodded. "You came to see him when he was in the children's hospital! Nurse Jessica, right?"

"You are right," Jessica giggled. "Let me go get his bear and get him dressed up for when he wakes up."

It took ten minutes but Jessica soon returned with the teddy bear which was now wearing a surgical mask, scrub cap and booties. "Here you go."

"He's going to love this," Tony laughed.

"He's going to have a lot to love," Jessica teased. "Your family is something special. I walked in on them making plans for his hospital room."

"How long do you think he'll be here?" Tony questioned as he ran a gentle hand over his son's head.

"I am going to guess five days because the appendix did rupture. They will draw blood everyday to make sure he's okay. We put in a saline lock so that we can get blood from that and not poke the little guy over and over." Jessica was great at putting Tony's mind at ease.

"Daddy?" Tad's voice filled the air.

"Hey baby," Tony's eyes filled with tears. "I'm right here; go back to sleep"

"What happened to me?" Tad looked around the hospital room. "Why is we at the hospital?"

"You had surgery because you had a yucky in your tummy." Tony explained. "It's all out and you are going to feel much better now."

"Where is my sissy?" Tad's eyes filled up with tears.

"Oh EM GEE!" Tony was animated so the little boy wouldn't get upset. "Guess who is in the waiting room rocking your little sister?"

"Who?" Tad's eyes got real big he had no idea who it could be.

"Rachel!" Tony put a hand over his mouth and giggled.

"She cames for me?" Tad was excited but sleepy.

"She did!" Tony leaned over and kissed the little boy's head. "You get a little nap and we'll get you to a really cool room where you can give your lady love a kiss."

"I don't kiss girls," Tad giggled. "Daddy? What's Tee-nozzo gots on?"

"Oh," Tony moved the bear where Tad could see him better. "He helped the doctors get the yucky out of your tummy."

"Oh no," Tad giggled. "I think he put giggles in there too."

"I think so," Tony was feeling so relieved that Tad was doing so well. "Now you cuddle Tee-nozzo so we can get to your really cool room."

"Daddy?" Tad called out mid yawn. "Why was you crying?"

"I was scared," Tony said softly as he leaned over and kissed his baby boy's forehead. "Daddy was really scared."

"You are a silly goose!" Tad giggled, the drugs obviously making him a very happy little boy. "I want my sissy."

"She will be here soon," Tony promised his son as he gently caressed his cheek lulling him asleep.

"Hi," the surgeon returned. "Heard he woke up for a bit."

"Yeah," Tony laughed. "He told me you put giggles in his belly, that I am silly and he wants his sister."

"I would say he's doing great," the surgeon laughed. "I'm going to check his belly then we'll get him to a room. I understand from the very gruff, no nonsense grandpa that you will be staying with him and that we need to accommodate the family."

"I am sorry," Tony apologized for Gibbs bluntness. "He lost his wife and daughter, they were murdered years ago. This is his second chance at a family; he's very protective of all of us."

"Enough said, I'm Dr. Keaton. If you need anything; I'm able to be paged. We're going to take good care of your little boy; I promise you." Dr. Keaton smiled at Tony; his heart ached for this family.

By the time they got the sleeping little boy to his room, it was filled with balloons and stuffed animals. There were so many cheerful things in the room that Tony was almost excited for the little boy to open his eyes to see them.

Everyone filed into the room very quietly; they just needed to see their little friend before they left for home. "He's sleeping so soundly." Abby said softly.

"Good drugs," Tony smiled.

"My little prince," Rachel leaned down and kissed the side of the little boy's face.

"Hi Rachel," Tad smiled without opening his eyes.

"How did you know it was me?" Rachel whispered and kissed his forehead.

"Because I can smells your hair," Tad giggled. "It smells good."

"Leave it to your kid to be an investigator at age four," Rachel laughed. Turning back to Tad, Rachel placed a toy under his free arm. "I got you a present. I also got to hold your baby sister, you were right, she's so beautiful."

"I love her," Tad yawned and fell back to sleep before he could say another word.

"That is the sweetest thing I have ever seen," Rachel said softly as she fussed over her little man's blankets. "You're a great kid, Thaddeus Gabrielle Paddington DiNozzo... and our little miracle man."


	5. Chapter 5

Tony sat watching every breath his son took; this incident shook him to his very core. Each time his little boy moved or flinched in his sleep, Tony gently rubbed his thumb over his cheek to return him to his peaceful slumber.

"You should take a break," Gibbs said softly as he handed his boy a cup of coffee. "Let me sit with him for a few minutes. Hit the head, stretch your legs; I'll have someone get you if he needs you."

"I'm going to the bathroom and I will be right back," Tony said softly. "Where's Shelby?"

"In the waiting room with Abby and Rachel," Gibbs said softly. "They didn't want to take her away from him just in case he wanted to see her again. He's so protective of her."

"Yeah," Tony beamed with pride. "Only been a big brother a few days and he would lay his life down for her."

Tony used the restroom then stopped in the waiting room to look in on his little girl. Abby and Rachel were sleeping with the portable crib between them. Tony quietly walked up to peek in on his daughter hoping that he didn't wake the two ladies.

"Hey my sweet girl," Tony reached in and picked Shelby up; cuddling her close. "Your brother is pretty sick right now ; he loves you so much. He is fighting really hard to get better so he can come home to you. I see that little smile there sweet baby girl; you are the most precious thing in our lives. You go back to sleep; I need to check on your brother."

By the time Tony got back to Tad's room, the little boy was in hysterics.

"Daddy!" Tad screamed for Tony. "Daddy!"

"Shhh..." Gibbs kissed his forehead. "Daddy will be right back, sweet boy. Calm down so you don't get sick."

"I want my daddy, please!" Tad begged.

"Hey buddy," Tony hurried into the room. "I'm right here. What's all the noise for?"

"You gots to gets your gun," Tad was on the verge of hyperventilating.

"Why do I need my gun, baby?" Tony really wanted to pick up his boy but he was scared of hurting him.

"Betuz bad men are going to take my sister!" Tad started to cry harder. "I want to see my Shelby. Please daddy! I needs my Shelby."

"Tad," Tony kissed his son's forehead. "Did you have a bad dream?"

"No!" Tad shook his head hard. "I needs my sissy! Please daddy! I needs her."

"Mr. DiNozzo," Nurse Jessica walked into the rom. "Would you like to hold him? I will help you."

"Please," Tony nodded.

"Let's put this winged back chair closer," Jessica pushed the chair next to the bed. "It's going to give you more support."

"Daddy!" Tad screamed as Tony moved to the chair. "Please daddy!"

"Hey," Tony said softly as Jessica gently put Tad in Tony's arms. "Daddy's right here, I've got you."

"I want my sissy," Tad cried. "Please daddy , please. I love her so much. Don't makes her go away."

"I'll be back with something for him," Jessica said softly as she walked out of the room; her heart breaking for the little boy.

"Tad," Tony kissed his head. "Shelby is sleeping right now; she's fine. I promise I just saw her."

"The bad mans are going to hurts her," Thaddeus was hiccupping as he cried.

"Grandpa and I will protect both of you," Tony kissed Tad's head again. "Daddy's got you now; sleep baby."

"No daddy!" Tad tried to wiggle down ignoring the pain in his belly as he tried.

"Stop it," Tony scolded. "You are going to get hurt."

Thaddeus stilled immediately; tears streaming down his face, snot bubbling out of his little nose. Taking a tissue, Tony gently wiped his boy's nose and made him blow. Gibbs handed Tony a wet wash cloth to wipe the little guy's face off.

"Easy honey," Tony said softly.

"Thaddeus?" Jessica called softly as she walked back into the room. "I brought someone to see you."

"My Shelby!" Tad's face lit up at the sight of is baby sister.

"I wants to hold her." Tad put his arms out for her.

"You can't hold her because your belly has a big boo boo," Jessica explained her heart breaking as Tad's eyes filled with tears. "Don't cry; I have a better plan."

"What's the plan?" Tad looked up at his nurse hopeful.

"I think Shelby wants to cuddle with you. How about you get back in bed, we put Shelby in with you to snuggle? I'll get some extra blankets to keep everyone safe and warm." Jessica winked at Tad so he would relax.

"That's the best plan evers!" Tad giggled. "Be careful with hers she is very little."

"Oh," Jessica kissed Shelby's forehead and then kissed her little man's. "I promise to be very careful with her. You are both precious cargo."

Gibbs took Shelby while Tony helped get Tad into bed. Soon they had Shelby next to her big brother; he was protectively putting an arm around her.

"I gots yous six, sissy." Tad snuggled close to the baby. "You is my precious cargo." Snuggling impossibly closer; Tad fell into a deep sleep.

"Wonder what that is all about?" Gibbs questioned as he settled in a chair next to Tony.

"Wish I knew," Tony ran a hand over his face; he was feeling ragged from all the emotions.

"I may know," Jackson said softly as he entered the room. "Tad said his mom was pregnant at some point; she must have given the baby up for adoption. He said she went to the hospital with the baby in her belly and came home with no baby."

"How do you know this?" Tony questioned more than a little surprised.

"He told me when we went shopping," Jackson said softly. "He made it sound like it was something that happened and was not a big deal. Guess I didn't realize how much it was bothering him until this."

"We have to find that baby," Abby said softly from where she was standing just inside the door with Rachel.

"Yeah, we do. Abby, you call McGee," Tony replied. "I'll call Vance; see what we can find."

‘You might be upsetting a child," Gibbs said softly.

"If we find the little one and everything is okay," Tony sighed. "I'll think about what to do then. What if he or she is not happy? What if they are sick? They could still be in the system, Gibbs. We owe it to Tad and my sister to find that child."

Tony made a couple phone calls and by the time he got off the phone he was feeling the exhaustion of the day settling in. Gibbs made his way to the hallway and asked for a cot to be brought into the room; his boy needed some rest. With Shelby's portable crib on one side of the bed so Tad could see his sister, Gibbs had the cot put on beside it so that Tony was beside both his children.

"I can't sleep now," Tony protested as Rachel and Gibbs pushed him towards the cot.

"You can," Rachel said softly. "And you will. I'm going to sit here with the children while you get some sleep. I'm going to get Gibbs something to eat so he can take his medicine then his butt is going to be planted in the recliner to sleep."

Tony hesitated but soon the exhaustion overwhelmed him and he couldn't fight it any more. Kissing his children one last time, he snuggled down on the cot for some much needed rest. Soon the soft sounds of his breathing evening out filled the room and Rachel left quietly to fulfill her promise of taking care of Gibbs.

"That's good work Tony," Gibbs said softly as he watched Tony sleep; the knot his stomach loosening a little. Looking at his resting family, Gibbs eyes traveled from his father to Tony then to the kids, smiling as he realized how much love there as just in this room.

"I love you guys so much," Gibbs whispered with tear filled eyes.

"Love you too, son." Jackson mumbled to his boy from where he slept on the soft along the far wall.

"Love you too, dad." Tony whispered as he snuggled into his pillow a bit further.

"Sissy?" Tad called out in his sleep.

"She's right there buddy," Gibbs whispered as he ran a tender hand over the little boy's head.

"Love her," Tad yawned as he fell promptly back to sleep.

Life may be filled with pitfalls and prattles, the one thing that kept them strong.. was Shelby's big brother and a family full of love.

~The End~ (The adventure will continue in the next story)


End file.
